parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Astridhontas
Brermeerkat's movie-spoof of "Pocahontas" Cast Brermeerkat's movie-spoof of "Pocahontas" Plot Summary In 1607, the Susan Constant sails to the "New World" from England, carrying British settlers of the Virginia Company. On board are Captain Megamind and the voyage's leader Lord Shen, who seeks large amounts of gold in the New World to assure a strong position at the British court. Along the way, the Susan Constant is caught in a North Atlantic storm, and Smith saves a young, inexperienced Thomas from drowning. In the Powhatan Tribe in the New World, Pocahontas, daughter of Chief Powhatan, dreads being possibly wed to Kocoum, a brave warrior whom she sees as too "serious" for her spirited personality. Chief Powhatan gives Pocahontas her deceased mother's necklace as a present. Pocahontas, along with her friends, the gluttonous raccoon Meeko and hummingbird Flit, visit Grandmother Willow, a spiritual talking willow tree, and speaks of a possibly prophetic dream involving a spinning arrow, and her confusion regarding what her "path" in life should be. Grandmother Willow then alerts Pocahontas to the arriving Englishmen. Governor Ratcliffe has the fortress Jamestown built in a wooded clearing and immediately has the crewmen dig for gold. Smith departs to explore the wilderness and encounters Pocahontas. The pair quickly bonds, fascinated by each other's worlds. The two fall in love, countermanding Chief Powhatan's orders to keep away from the Englishmen after Kocoum and other warriors engage them in a fight. Meanwhile, Meeko meets Percy, Ratcliffe's dog, and becomes the bane of his existence. Pocahontas introduces Smith to Grandmother Willow and avoids two other crewmen; however, Pocahontas' friend Nakoma discovers her relationship with Smith and warns Kocoum. Later, John Smith and Pocahontas meet with Grandmother Willow and plan to bring peace between the colonists and the tribe. John Smith and Pocahontas kiss, and Kocoum and Thomas witness from afar. In a jealous rage, Kocoum attacks and tries to kill Smith but is himself shot by Thomas. Pocahontas watches in horror as Kocoum falls dead, reaching for Pocahontas one last time but instead breaking her mother's necklace. John Smith commands Thomas to leave just before the tribesmen come and capture John Smith. An enraged Chief Powhatan declares war on the crewmen, starting with executing Smith at sunrise. Thomas warns the crewmen of Smith's capture, and Ratcliffe rallies the men to battle as an excuse to annihilate the tribe and find their non-existent gold. A guilt-ridden Pocahontas visits Grandmother Willow's tree, where Meeko hands her Smith's compass. Pocahontas realizes Smith's compass was the spinning arrow from her prophetic dream, which leads her to her destiny. Just as Powhatan is to execute Smith, Pocahontas throws herself in the way, successfully stoping Smith's execution and convincing her father to cease the hostilities between the two groups. All parties accept gracefully, except Ratcliffe, who tries to shoot Chief Powhatan in anger with Smith taking the bullet. The governor is captured and arrested by the crewmen. Meeko and Percy, now friends, give Pocahontas her mother's necklace completely fixed. In the end, Smith is forced to return home to receive medical treatment. He asks Pocahontas to come with him, but she chooses to stay with her tribe. Smith leaves with Pocahontas and Chief Powhatan's blessing to return in the future. Cast *Pocahontas - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon, Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon, Gift of the Night Fury & Book of Dragons, Dragons Riders of Berk, Dragons Defenders of Berk) *John Smith - Megamind *Governor Ratcliffe - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Meeko - Minion (Despicable Me) *Flit - Blu (Rio) *Percy - Danny (Cats Dont Dance) *Chief Powhatan - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragons) *Grandmother Willow - The Soothsayer (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Nakoma - Merida (Brave) *Kockoum - Titan (Megamind) *Ketata - King Fergus (Brave) *Thomas - Wreck It-Ralph *Wiggins - Gru (Despicable Me) *Ben and Lon - Puss in Boots and Humpty Dumpty (Puss in Boots) *Indians - Evil Minions (Despicable Me 2) *Settles - Sugar Rush Racers (Wreck-it Ralph) Category:Brermeerkat Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies